


Truth or Consequences

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: The gang plays a little game





	Truth or Consequences

Truth or Consequences

 

“Come on guys. Let’s play, truth or dare.”

“Yeah, come on, it’ll be fun.”

Xander, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy taunted the three stuffed shirts.

“You just don’t know how to have a good time!” They said.

“You are just chicken, afraid of what might come out!”

“I am not a chicken!” Giles stated. “I’m just an adult and I will sit over here and read and let you all have your fun, as you call it.”

“Giles has secrets…… Giles has secrets.” Dawn teased.

Giles gave a harsh look and the teasing stopped.

“Okay, so what about you two?” Xander asked and continued. “You got nothing else or better to do, so why not join the fun. It’ll be harmless.”

“We promise!” They all say in unison, voices dripping in sugary sweetness.

“What the hell.” I say, getting up and sitting on the floor with the rest. “You in B?”

“Yeah right, you’d really like to play with me, wouldn’t you F?” She says flatly.

“Actually we’d probably have more fun without you. Fun’s no place for someone who has a broomstick stuffed up their ass!” I reply.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and snarled at me.

“Chicken shit.” I mumble under my breath.

“Okay, Fess up, What’s the game plan?” I ask.

Willow smiles real big. “Okay, no backing out and nothing like death or killing or bad karma, K? I put a spell on this orb, you hold it, you tell the truth, that way no one can cheat. As for dares, well nothing that would hurt anybody or anything against the law.”

“Agree?” Willow asked.

“Yep!” we all agreed.

“I’ll go first.” Kennedy said.

Willow smiled. “Any questions?” She asked looking around at us. “Wait! Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” Kennedy replied.

Dawn lit up. “Okay, lets…”

I cut her off. “Hey wait, she doesn’t get to hear the question first, before she chooses her poison?” 

Willow frowned and replied. “ Now where’s the fun in that?”

Ok, now I was dreading my choice.

Dawn lit up again. “Ok, Ken…. I dare you to kiss the back of your hand like you were practicing for a date, a huge date.”

Kennedy’s face reddened. “Remind me to always tell the truth from now on.” She kissed her hand with amazing passion, showing some expertise with her tongue. I was impressed.

We all smiled and laughed.

Giles ignored us but B, well B was enjoying our fun, she moved closer.

Ken gave the ball to Xander. “Xander, truth or dare?” He smiled. “Truth.” He held up the ball looking at it with confidence.

Dawn smiled, asking. “What’s your biggest fantasy?”

Xander reddened a bit. “wh….uhh….it… well…. It’s all of you, naked, on me, ripping my clothes off and covering my body with, well you, rubbing and touching, rubbing and….SOMEBODY TAKE THE BALL!”

“PLEASE TAKE THE BALL!”

Willow took the ball. We all just smiled.

Damn Wills, that’s a wicked truth machine. I say with a worried voice.

Willow tried to hand it off but Kennedy pushed it back to her.

“Truth or dare?” She asked.

“Dare.” She blurted.

I smiled. “Okay, go to Giles’ room, get some of his tighty whities and put them on your head and continue playing the game.”

“Faith! I can’t do that!” Red screamed.

“It’s your game, your rules.” I shot back.

Willow deflated, slowly marched upstairs, took a pair of Giles’ underwear, donned them and marched back down the stairs, meeting Giles on the way down.

“Good Lord!” Giles stated in shock.

Willow could only just shrug at him, couldn’t even offer him any explanations. 

Getting back to the game and taking her place, we all look at each other and burst out laughing.

Willow smiled and handed the ball to me.

I took it and swallowed hard.

“Truth or dare?” Willow was in payback mode. All of them were loving this. B even moved to the floor with us. 

“You playing now?” I asked as she sat next to me.

“Guess so.” She laughed back.

I rubbed my temples, blowing out air.

“Dare.” I say.

“You’re the chicken shit!” Buffy stated loudly.

“ Ok, Truth.” I say with determination looking at the orb.

They decided to have a pow wow and I was sweating bullets. When they finally broke, I felt like I was about to faint.

Willow smiled an evil smile.

“When you were alone, in Buffy’s body, you know when you switched them, did you do anything naughty to her or with it? And I don’t mean with Riley!”

“Hey!” Buffy yelled. “That’s not what we decided on!”

I felt the blood rush to my face. I hoped it didn’t look as bright as it felt. Maybe they wouldn’t notice. Everyone smiled. They noticed. She noticed.

With a confused face Buffy asked sternly. “What did you do to..uh…with me?”

I looked at the now glowing orb. Sweat was beading up on my forehead. I couldn’t stop my mouth. “ I did what any normal, healthy, pent up girl does when she swaps bodies. I touched it, inside and outside, uh… repeatedly, learning every curve, until I…”

“Ouch!”

Buffy snatched the ball out of my hand and slapped me in the back of my head.

I blew out a breath and looked at the floor, not wanting to look at Buffy’s glare or the others evil smiles.

“My turn!” Dawn yelled.

I looked up only to have B slap the back of my head again. 

“Hey!” I yelled. She just glared at me.

“Ok, Dawn.” Willow said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Dawn smiled as she picked up the orb.

Buffy said. “I got this one.” Her tone knocked the smile right off of Dawns face.

“Have you ever had sex, if yes, who, what , where, when, why and how. If no, how many bases have you gotten to?”

Dawn’s mouth fell open. “Oh…uh…..mm…. no sex, but I would have… but he wanted to eat me.” We all laughed and Dawn shrunk as the sounds of her words echoed in her mind. “I mean, he really wanted to eat me!” We rolled. Frustrated, she yells. “I mean, all the bases, no sex!”

We were still laughing.

She threw the orb to Buffy, looking very embarrassed. I was kind of glad, it took the spot lite off of me.

“Your turn she snapped.”

Buffy sat the ball down. “Nah, I’m tired.” 

“Oh, No!” Willow said, still wearing underwear on her head. “It’s your turn. Scared?” she asked taunting.

Buffy picked up the ball, smirking. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Is that a truth?” Willow asked.

“Truth.” B said.

Kennedy smiled. “When you were alone, by yourself, so to speak, in Faith’s body, did you do anything naughty to it, with it, and I mean anything?”

Buffy’s eyes went large.

I choked.

Everyone looked, listened and waited.

“I uh…. Well….see… I.. just had to see what it looked like, ya know. Her breasts were perfect so I had to feel them, then I wanted to see the rest. She’s got a hot body. I just touched it a little….. it was moist and smelled so good… I….”

Dawn grabbed the ball from Buffy’s hand, covering her mouth to keep from laughing at B.

The rest were in shock.

I was just looking at B, sitting next to me. My mouth all hung open.

She looked at me, trying to explain with her eyes. She looked at the rest of the gang.

As she went to say something, I reached out and slapped her upside the back of her head.

She jumped and tried to hide her flushed features.

She got up to leave saying. “You are all evil, evil people.”

I fell back on the floor in amazement.

The rest looked at each other smiling quietly.

Kennedy leaned into Willow, laughter starting to show and said. “TOLD YA!”


End file.
